The rise of Nemesis
by thewitchwithdepression
Summary: Summary to be added also posted on archive of our own


"who are you what do you want " 5 year old Halie yelled in Russian when she came home only to find a stranger standing over her mom limp body "shhh don't fear child"the stranger told her turning and face her "your mother was already dead ...I tried to help but it was to late I'm sorry child"he continued holding out a hand for the scared little girl.she stared at the masked stranger for a few moments before takeing his hand "my name is Alex Castillo And I will help you get revenge on the man responsible for the murder of your mom I promise do you have a name child" he asked leading her away from her home and into a car "halie"she answered letting his hand go and sitting in the seat as he started thevehicle and they left russia and the only home she knew behind "a good name for a warrior"

10 years later

I angrily opened one eye and glared at my clock " haylie it's time to get ready for school"my annoying older sister Felicia announced as she walked into my room and opened the blinds.her platinum blonde-hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a tight fitting short black dress "uggg I hate you"I hissed as I threw my cover of of me and got up walking to my bathroom and brushing me teeth before getting dressed my outfit was simple medium-length black dress and a pair of short lace-up shoes with heels, over which i was wearing a medium-length overcoat . My accessories include a skull collar necklace and a silk scarf

"remind me why i have to got to this school"I snapped anger my at her.the truth was I did not want to got to school with a bunch off normal kid I was far from normal.normal kids don't know 109 different ways to kill a person or every time they are in water grow a pair of gills or breath underwater...normal kids don't have this much blood on there hands I looked down at my hands and all I saw wa the blood of my victims I can still hear the faint sound of their screams.i jumped when Felicia layed her eyes on my shoulder I looked into her foggy grey eyes."don't blame yourself, you did what you had to do"she told me.i smiled before shaking her hand off of me as I went and grabbed my backpack then we left for midtown high.

I was nerves the while ride there not that I showed it halie Castillo does not show weakness ever.i let out a great as we got there.i was a freshman while Felicia was a junior.i quickly got my keys out ion the car throwing them into my purse as we got out of the car and walked into the school "what are the rules"Felicia asked my for the thousand time that day. i rolled my eyes before answering "no killing anyone yada yada yada other boring rules"I snaked before walking ahead of here and walking into the school am I a bitch...yes do I care...no not really I quickly got to my locker and opened it and put everything in it I rolled my eyes as I felt someone next to me I turned and faced him the person he was a boy with tan skin and the most beautiful eyes I saw he had short black hair."can I help you"I rudely asked already hating this kid "I'm sam, sam Alexander he intruded holing a hand for my to shack I rolled my eyes not shanking his hands "I don't care"I Rudy told him blaming my locker close and walking away

later that day

alleycat smirked as she set her sights on here victor as he finally showed up after hours of waiting but like her old teacher said well...it docent matter what the psycho used to say"Spider-Man" alleycat said As she walked out of the shadows her hells making a clicking sound

"Who are you"Spider-Man asked as he did a 36 turn

She winks at him before answering "You can call me...alley cat"She steps closer to her prey she was wearing a short black dress and long black heels that came up to her knee and over the dress was a brown leather jacket and a mask.This ceramic mask covers the upper half of the face and was grey

"What kind of name is alley cat " he asked before tackling her to the ground she laid their in shook for a moment then slashed at his face with her claws that activated when he tackled her she then kicked him off of her "What kind of name is spider-man"she countered before delivering the first blow to his face he then countered attracted with a sucker punch to her gut that lead to her coughing "she smirked at him before doing a roundhouse kick sending him to the ground she then got on top of him "game one"she wispered into his ear before plunging her claws into his stomach then she got off of him and ran away.


End file.
